It has been observed that one of the most important side effects of people inflicted with debilitating conditions resulting from the uncontrolled regulation of sugar metabolism, is slow but progressive deterioration of neurons in the brain, This deterioration of neuronal function often leads to debilitation of these people to take care of themselves and a loss of ability to conduct normal lives. This loss of function not only leads to loss of personal well being, but also causes economic hardship due the need of extended custodial care. One of the most important syndromes leading to neuronal damage, is diabetes. Although the most common consideration in the treatment of the diabetic is that of hyperglycemia, there are many instances during the course of insulin treatment which involve hypoglycemia, i.e., too much insulin, leading to low blood glucose and starvation of tissues and organs from the glucose needed for proper function. These incidents of hypoglycemia are becoming more common with the introduction of new regiments of insulin administration. The latest protocols for insulin administration advocate a tighter schedule and more frequent use of insulin to better control the risk of hyperglycemia. As a result of this tighter control of blood glucose, more incidents of hypoglycemia are being reported. Another, though less common cause of hypoglycemia in the diabetic, is the use of oral agents such as the sulfonylureas. To date, there are no effective treatments to counter this neuronal damage, other than to attempt to more carefully regulate blood glucose levels, which has not been entirely successful.
Recently, there have been reports in the literature that one of the effects of estrogens on the brain and central nervous system is the regulation of glucose utilization. The implication from this work would be that the use of estrogen may be beneficial in protecting the patient from neuronal damage due to hypoglycemic incidents. However, the possible use of estrogen for neuronal protection is not without its detrimental side effects most notably the effect of estrogen on the sex tissues (breast and uterus) in women and preclusion of its use in men. So, although the administration of estrogen may have great potential in ameliorating the neuronal damage due to hypoglycemia, its use may be severely limited by its side effects. Clearly, a better therapy would be of great benefit.